Doesn't Matter
by DarkAznVampZard-AnimeFreak67
Summary: Hei leaves Misaki at the Gate, but he comes back as himself to tell Misaki that he wants to stay with her. How will Misaki react to this? Will Hei be alone or will Misaki accept him? Lalala Terrible Summary :3


**So hello there my (non-existent) fans. **

**If you are people of Grand Chase reading this, I suggest you go watch Darker than black before or after you read this. **

**This was, as most people know (Those who read my gc stories), is a request by my friend. Making me do more work? T-T Why do you hate me *Name of person*? Forget that I offered.**

**So… Nothing else to say huh?  
Let the Hei X Misaki begin**

**This is likely some good information. This happens at the end of Season one, where Hei is about to leave saying that Li doesn't exist anymore. I'm changing that up… Heh… Yeah this is gonna be horrible.**

* * *

**Darker Than Black Alternate Ending #1 **

**Doesn't Matter**

"No!" Misaki yelled, trying to stop Li (Hei) from killing the syndicate member.

He didn't kill him, but he got up and started running. Misaki ran over to the syndicate member and picked up his gun.

"Hold it! Wait… Li-kun!" Misaki tried, making Hei stop what he was doing and look back.

"…" Hei turned back around and swung away from the scene.

* * *

Hei sighed as he wondered why he was still doing this. How would this benefit him at all? All he was doing was putting himself in more danger. Not only himself, but Misaki and Yin too.

"I don't know where this will lead… But my heart tells me this is the correct path… Will you leave Yin?" Hei asked her, wondering if she was really going to leave him.

Yin looked up at Hei, deciding everything as she looked into his eyes. Hei was relieved when she shook her head slowly, "I will stay with you. We will go where you want to together, the path is entirely yours to make."

Hei smiled as she said those words. _The decision is entirely mine… A human and a contractor… Well, I have made my decision so I will follow it. _Hei reached out his hand and Yin took it without hesitation. _We are going to lead this path together. Sorry for involving you too Misaki, this attraction to you is much too strong for me to stay away._

* * *

Misaki stood there wondering what happened. The syndicate member was taken away but she still remained in the damaged room. She didn't know why she had stayed back but she felt as if there was something important there.

Misaki looked up at the sky and started thinking. _BK201… Is it really Li-kun? Why am I so attracted to him? I don't want him to go on killing people, but there are so many people worse… Why am I focused only on him?_ She sighed and straightened herself, deciding it was time to head back to her office.

Misaki made a move towards the door, but she was surprised when it opened before she got to it.

Hei (Li) walked in, holding Yin's hand, confusing Misaki even more.

Misaki was sure that Li had left, _so why is he in front of me holding a girl? _

An awkward silence filled the air as Misaki was trying to think of something to say and Hei was waiting for Misaki to say something.

"What are you doing here Li-kun?" Misaki asked wondering who the girl with Hei (Li) was.

Hei (Li) had already formulated an excuse and knew what to answer if she asked him why he was there. He just needed a way to bring up his real name; he didn't want that to be a secret from her.

"Hahaha… Well, I just got a job here recently but I didn't expect things to get so hectic around here so quickly," Hei laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. He was worried Misaki would see right through him but he had to try his best to act natural.

"Oh, I see. You seem to switch your jobs often. Why did you get a job here? More importantly, how did you get a job here? This is a very secure place, I didn't think they'd let outsiders in here," Misaki was starting to get suspicious and looked at Hei (Li) for any signs of hesitation but saw none.

"I have some connection with people who work here. He told me this job paid well and he got me into this sector, but it doesn't seem like it was very safe…" Hei answered without hesitation.

"Who's that with you?" Misaki addressed Yin.

Yin looked up to acknowledge Misaki but stayed quiet, holding onto Hei.

"This is Yin. She's my younger sister. She moved to Japan recently and I couldn't leave her at home alone so I brought her along to work today." Hei hoped Misaki wouldn't ask too many questions about Yin since he wasn't prepared to answer all of the questions.

"I see. Well where are you staying now?"

"I don't have a place to stay right now…"

"Oh?"

"I'm sure I'll find somewhere to stay."

"No, no. You shouldn't trouble yourself too much, you can stay with me."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes! It is a large apartment and I'm the only one living in it so it gets lonely."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Yin added, making the decision for them.

"I guess…" Hei agreed.

"Are you two hungry? Let's go get something to eat okay? I'll pay for everything since you probably don't have much money right now." Misaki went past them and indicated for them to follow her outside.

_Wow… This is unexpected. I guess I can finally answer my questions about why I'm so attracted to him now. Maybe I'll even discover if he's BK201 or not._

_Thank you Misaki. You made it easy for me to get close to you and I am greatful._

The group made its way outside and got into Misaki's car, driving away to a restaurant.

* * *

"…" Misaki watched Hei (Li) with wide eyes. She had offered to pay for the meal, but she didn't expect …this!

Hei (Li) was eating his meal as he usually did, in large quantities, quickly.

_He's going to be fat. He's gonna be really, really fat when he turns 30. How can he eat this much? He's gonna be really fat._

Misaki started mumbling to herself as Hei continued eating like a demon.

Another five minutes passed. Yin watched her companions and smiled to herself because she knew she was going to like them.

Hei finished and looked at Misaki seriously to get her attention.

"Umm… What?" Misaki was uncomfortable with being gazed at like that.

"I have to tell you some important things so please listen to all I have to say before you decide what you're going to do next," Hei (Li) told Misaki holding his gaze.

Misaki was surprised from the sudden seriousness from the usual care-free, slack goofball that she knew Hei (Li) to be.

"Right… O- Okay…"

"First of all, my name is not Li Shenshuang. My name is Hei. You may have some questions about this later, but don't interrupt me right now.

"Second, I know I told you that I was studying aboard but that is a lie, I am not a student. I was sent here because there are people after me known as the syndicate."

Misaki gasped at the revelation but quickly regained her composure to listen to the rest of Hei's story.

"The syndicate have been after me for some time and they will do anything to get rid of me so I advise you to be careful when you are close to me. They will be coming for me from anywhere and if you aren't careful, they might kill you along with me. They don't care what they have to do to get the job done, they just want it done. I will try my best to be away from you when we are outside. I was sent to Japan for my own protection but they found out who I was and they are after me again. I want you to stay as far away from them as possible, okay?"

Misaki slowly nodded.

"Good. That being said, I also want you to know that I'm not just using you for your connections with the police headquarters so don't ever get that idea. The feelings that I have for you are completely genuine and I will do my best to protect you. I don't know how well I will succeed but when you are in danger, expect me to be there fighting to protect you from harm."

Misaki nodded again.

"So, you can decide what you want to do now, either walk away now or stay by my side. The choice is yours."

Misaki was confused. _Did he just confess to me? That was the most obscure confession I've ever gotten. He confessed to me while telling me that he wasn't using me for my power… Of course I'm confused, the only guy I liked just told me he likes me and wants me to choose if I want to just walk away and leave him or support him and stay by his side._

"Hei… That's a really nice name. Thank you for being honest with me. I appreciate that you trust me enough to tell me all that."

Hei felt a pang of pain in his chest and he knew it was being he felt guilty, but for their sake, he had to ignore it.

"I know about the syndicate and I want to help you get away from them. They have to be taken down one way or another and if we, the people who know, don't do something about it, no one will."

Hei merely nodded in approval.

"So except me to be a part of your team."

Misaki glanced at Yin and smiled at her.

"I will accept you. You can still stay with me at my house until we figure out what to do about the syndicate and then we can go according to our plan."

"Good to hear that from you."

Misaki stared at Hei.

Hei stared at Misaki.

They both burst out laughing at that moment. They both had no idea why, the conversation they had was very serious, but they laughed on anyways. It was good to be around someone who could trust you and you could trust so Hei was happy to find a new comrade.

They continued laughing like that for a few minutes, ignoring the stares from the other customers in the restaurant.

Hei kept laughing. He hadn't had this much fun in a while and he was enjoying the time with Misaki. He also saw the man who looked suspiciously like a syndicate member so he acted natural.

"Hey Misaki, when are we going **back**?"

Misaki's laughter died out and she looked at Hei questioningly, "Back where?"

"**Back** to you house," Hei said while showing Misaki to look back with his eyes.

Misaki turned around and saw a man in his mid-thirties. He was wearing almost all black with sunglasses. She knew this wasn't the typical syndicate member; this could possibly be a contractor. She knew the syndicate didn't dress like a stereotypical spy so this guy was just weird. She only knew he was syndicate because Hei was indicating it was.

"Are you sure," She drawled on it, asking the question she wanted to, and then added, "you want to go back?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Hei took Yin's hands and got up, waiting for Misaki to pay the bill and join them. They walked out of the restaurant together, watching the black-clothed man as they did so. The man stood up a while after they left the restaurant and started going the same direction they were headed. Their suspicions were confirmed so they moved into an alley and waited for the man to get there. But when the man did get there, there was no one in the alley.

* * *

"I think we lost him," Misaki said panting from the distance they just ran.

Hei looked around to see if the man was anywhere close.

"I think he's gone so let's go up to your apartment."

Yin sensed the man coming and nudged Hei to tell him that he was close.

"We should hurry so he won't be able to find us."

They ran into the building so they could hide from the person chasing them.

They waited for the elevator anxiously, hoping the man wouldn't come in.

The elevator was opening just as they heard the glass of the front door shattering into a thousand pieces and falling to the ground.

Hei and Misaki looked back slowly and saw the man walking to them slowly but arrogantly.

"Well, well, well. There you are Hei. Who is that lovely lady you? I must say Yin, I never expected you to betray us either."

_What is he talking about? They were part of the syndicate? _Misaki listened to the man talk about "old times together" with Hei and she was confused. How could Hei be part of the syndicate and not tell her about it? What was going on?

"I don't know what you're talking about. Could you and your organization please stop bothering me and my little sister? It has become bothersome for all of us and quite annoying."

The man looked amused, "Playing the innocent card are we? Let's see how much longer you can keep that up," With that, the man extended his hand and thousands of glass shards came our way.

_A contractor! _Hei acted quickly, he grabbed me and threw me inside the elevator just as it was about to close and he dodged the shards that came his way. Misaki tried to get back out but the elevator door closed just before she tried. She knew she had to go help Hei as soon as possible, so she pressed on the next floor the elevator was close to and waited for the door to open. She got out and immediately stormed out, making for the stairs.

* * *

"Smart move, send away the distraction. Now then, let's make you pay for your betrayal shall we?"

Hei didn't respond. He just took out his cloak and mask and slowly put it on.

"Why do you always have that mask? We know who you are so that shouldn't be necessary. I already saw your face. Is it some kind of power?"

"No. When I have this mask on, I'm not Hei. I'm not human nor contractor; I'm just… the Black Reaper!"

Hei made sure Yin was safe and far away from the battle before he charged at the man.

"I see, well let's just see how much this Black Reaper can do against me, Grendee!"

Grendee brought his hands up, bringing up a ton of glass shards into the air as he did. He waited for Hei to get close before he extended his hand again and made the shards follow Hei.

Hei saw what Grendee was doing, he was no fool. Hei quickly jumped back when Grendee had extended his hand. He saw more shards coming his way, but he rolled sideways away from the incoming shards. He noticed that the shards were only going one way. _Does that mean he can only make them go straight? _He started running around the man to test the theory and saw that the shards were only being sent one way.

Grendee was getting annoyed with this running game. He raised all the remaining shards off the ground and started spinning his hands in the air to make the shards start slowing above him.

Hei waited for the next move, making sure he had enough time to dodge if the man had anything up his sleeve.

Grendee was starting to feel the pain of using his power, he needed to pay his price soon or he was as good as done. He closed his eyes and brought his wrist down to his mouth and bit hard.

_Is that his price? Seems like he has an easy one._

Hei was wrong. Grendee had to bite down hard enough that he drew blood. He then pressed down harder until he had drawn enough blood and brought his wrist out.

Hei had enough time to bring Yin into and elevator and let her go up to where Misaki was going. The elevator left with Hei facing Grendee again.

"How much longer are you going to just dodge?" Grendee started spinning the shards faster.

"You'll see when I stop won't you?"

"And I'll be the one to stop you." A smirk followed his statement.

"We'll see…"

Grendee let on hand drop while the other started controlling all the shards. He let the shards go in a trail with the hand that he was dropping, controlling the shards to go with that hand.

Hei saw what he was doing and he was surprised to see Grendee had that much power. _My theory was working until he showed me this; I will need a new plan… _ Hei started running around Grendee again, making sure that he dodged all the shards that were coming after him now.

Grendee was getting more annoyed with every passing second, "Will you just die already?" He controlled the shards to go faster after Hei this time.

Hei was ready for this attack, he waited for the shards to flow around him and he waited for them to get really close. When the shards came really close, he let electricity with intense heat flow all around his body. The shards were melting away at the heat until it became completely liquid and evaporated away.

Grendee widened his eyes in surprise as he saw what Hei was doing. _That's a lot of power he has. I was also informed he didn't have to pay a price. That's gonna be hard to deal with._

Hei started walking towards Grendee.

Grendee tried to run away but he was caught with a wire wrapped around his leg.

"What? No… I can't lose! What are you doing! HOW DID YOU WIN?"

Hei continued walking towards Grendee.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Grendee started squirming away from Hei, but he was too slow.

Hei was right above Grendee, looking down at him through the mask.

"The syndicate always underestimated me. I'm not just any contractor. I became a contractor out of will, but I still choose to live as a human. The syndicate can never understand that. You will never be able to get me. I will find a way to stop you and I will make the world one we can all live in."

Hei finished his job by touching Grendee with one finger to the forehead before letting the volts flow through his body. Grendee shook violently as the volts were flowing but he slowly calmed down and fell down.

Misaki finally made it down to see the Black Reaper killing the man who was trying to kill Hei.

"Hey! Where's Hei and Yin?"

"They've gone up with the elevator as soon as I arrived. They're probably already up there so don't worry."

Hei didn't stay long enough for Misaki to say anything; he ran out and swung away again.

Hei took off his mask and cloak and stored it away. He made his way up the building using his wires so he could make it before Misaki.

* * *

Misaki waited for the elevator again. She had already called the police to come pick up the body. She was worried about Hei and Yin. They could have been killed by that man had the Black Reaper not come to save them. Why did the Black Reaper come to save them? She had dismissed the idea that Hei was the Black Reaper, but the evidence all pointed it to him being the Black Reaper. _If he ever reveals that, I will be there to support him. No matter what, I'll be by his side._

Misaki was already on her floor as she made it to her apartment. She was already at the door, but there was no trace of either Hei or Yin at the front door. She opened the door to see that it was already unlocked. She was sure she had locked the door.

She walked in to see both Hei and Yin sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"How'd you get in?"

"The door was already unlocked when we got here," Hei lied. He had gotten in through the balcony and unlocked the door for Yin.

"Really? I should do a better job of locking up, especially now."

Hei froze when she said those words. He knew how much danger he put her in and he was worried that she was going to leave.

"Yeah, that would be smart to do so."

"So what was that about? The syndicate guy died because of the Black Reaper. Why'd he come here?"

"The Black Reaper is said to be a traitor from syndicate. They always called me one but I never had anything to do with them since the beginning so I don't know why they call me that."

"I see…"

"As you see, the situations can get really dangerous so if you want to leave you can."

"Yin, could you please do freshen up? I have to discuss something with Hei…"

Yin got up and went to the bathroom to do what she had to do.

"You asked if I wanted to leave?"

"Yeah…"

"Well here's your answer," Misaki moved closer to Hei, closing their distance fast and crushing their lips together.

Hei was surprised at the sudden kiss, but he responded quickly, pulling her in close to deepen the kiss. They tilted their heads to deepen the kiss further and thought to himself. _Thank you, I not sure I could have left even if I wanted to._

* * *

Hei and Misaki got closer after that. Misaki showed Hei how to handle weapons and do well in a fight. They trained so they could protect themselves, meeting and stopping syndicate members occasionally. They became a team, with Yin tagging along to make the journey easier.

* * *

**-About 5 month time skip-**

"Hei, stop walking so fast."

"Stop walking so slow."

"Yin can't keep up either."

"Fine."

They were on a mission to find a syndicate member who knew information about the leader of the organization. Hei was anxious because anyone who knew any information about the leader was very powerful so he had to sneak out and come back as the Black Reaper soon. He knew Misaki would be suspicious so he had to make sure he was prepared.

"You know, this is gonna be really dangerous so be careful. Don't try to do anything rash and make sure there is no chance of the enemy capturing you."

"Right, I got it! You told me this a bunch times! I'm an experienced police officer so don't bother me about that stuff."

"Right." Hei chuckled at Misaki's behavior. He knew that he had to tease her to get the best reactions so he did it constantly, "I have to go set up my part of the plan so good luck!" Hei kissed Misaki one last time before going off to set up with Yin.

Misaki just stood there for a few seconds before finally comprehending what happened and blushing.

* * *

Hei knew how everything would go down. He was going to be the distraction and he would leave as soon as he got the enemy's attention. He would leave from the site and come back as the Black Reaper and get the information he needed. Then he would leave and come back as himself to have Misaki tell him the same information again so he wouldn't seem suspicious.

That was the plan. But it didn't go so well. He was facing the enemy at that moment, with his mask falling off and Misaki staring at him with surprise but also recognition.

* * *

**_-About 10 minutes ago-_**

_Hei was already at the site of the meeting when Misaki was. They had called the syndicate member, named Emppu, out to face them. They were planning to corner him and catch him, but Hei knew that it was a contractor so he would have to use his powers. _

"_Hello Emppu."_

"_Oh, Hi Hei. It's been a while hasn't it?" There was a grin on his face as he recognized his target._

"_You could say that, but no time for sentiments, please tell me where your boss is." Hei was ready to run away soon. He made sure Misaki was hidden and ready in her position._

"_Hahaha, you think I could just reveal that information to an outsider? What makes you think I would reveal it at all?"_

"…"

"_No answer huh? Well, we'll just have to get rid of you now."_

_Emppu started to use his power, being able to control sound waves, he was really fast, but Hei had already left the battlefield. _

"_Hahaha, you run away already? Pity. I was looking forward to killing you."_

_Hei jumped in with his cloak and mask on. He was ready to paralyze the enemy but he was too fast, he had already moved away._

"_You're back? What's with the cloak and mask? You don't really need that do you? Come on Hei, that get-up is really old."_

"_Who is Hei? I don't know who you're talking about, I'm the Black Reaper."_

_Meanwhile, Misaki was already suspicious because BK201 had appeared just as soon as Hei had left. Was that really a coincidence? Her suspicions were coming back and she knew she couldn't push them back this time._

"_Still going by that name? Well, I'll just have to rip that mask off you face and make you face reality!"_

_Emppu made his way to Hei and brought out his fighting knives as Hei tried to catch him in his wire._

"_Too slow with that wire!"_

_Hei moved out of the way of the knives and jumped behind Emppu, trying to get a good hold on him but failing to do so. _

_Emppu had already turned around when Hei tried to grab him and he moved back enough to avoid getting paralyzed. _

"_I see you still haven't lost any of the skills you had since you betrayed us. That's good to see. This won't be such a boring fight after all."_

"_Hm…"_

_They went at each other again, this time they went head-on but they dodged each other's moves again._

_This went on for a few minutes until both of them were tired and panting heavily._

_Misaki was still in her hiding spot. Hei was supposed to help her get the next part of the plan ready, but he was nowhere in sight. He was in for a lot of questions the next time she saw him._

_The two went at each other again. This time, Emppu raised his weapon first and slashed at Hei's face._

_Hei quickly jumped back but he felt one of the knives touch his face and it slashed trough his mask. He didn't waste this chance, he send a current through the knives so that it would paralyze Emppu. It succeeded, but his mask fell off and Misaki saw who was behind the mask._

* * *

"Hahahaha! There! Your mask is off! HEI! YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS MATCH!"

Hei glanced at Misaki again and gave her an apologetic smile before he faced the enemy again.

"Now. You can't move, tell me where your boss is or I'll have to force it out of you."

"You know, I would give it to you if I had lost, but that's too bad because I haven't lost." Emppu blasted a really loud bass right beside his ear, paying his price and surprising Hei.

Hei didn't know the price Emppu had to pay, but the shock of having such a loud base would take a person out of paralysis quickly.

"Hahahahaha!" You can't win against me! I am the best contractor in the syndicate! No one is better than me!"

"You may be the best contractor, but I'm not a contractor myself."

He glanced at Misaki to make sure she was listening.

"I told all my friends, no, I promised them that I would live life as not only a contractor. I would live it as a contractor and a human."

"What is this nonsense? That doesn't matter! I won't let you get to the boss!"

Emppu went straight at Hei again, but this time Hei was ready. Before Emppu had touched him, Hei had already had a strong current building up around his body. He let Emppu touch his body before he released all that energy and let it flow through Emppu.

"Arrrgh!" Emppu's body shook, but when he fell, he still wasn't dead, "…"

"Now, I'll ask you one last time before I go. Where is your boss?"

While Emppu had started talking, Misaki had come out of her hiding spot and joined Hei. Yin had also come out and listened to the location so she could track it.

After Emppu was done talking he asked Hei to end it and Hei did so he wouldn't have to go through any more pain.

"Hei…"

"Misaki."

"…"

"I was going to tell you sooner, but I didn't get the chance. I was planning to tell you as soon as I knew you would accept me but that won't work now."

"…"

"I understand if you want to leave right now. I'll take care of the leader of syndicate and then you can send in your troops to come and stop the rest of the organization. You won't ever see me again if you don't want to."

"…"

Hei looked at Yin and gave her the signal that they were leaving.

Misaki watched them and she knew she had to act.

"HEI!"

Hei turned around to look at Misaki.

"I don't care that you didn't tell me sooner. I know you would have told me later anyway. So don't worry about that. I won't leave you. We'll take down the syndicate together. I want to see you again, every day. I want to be able to hold you and talk to you. You are Hei. I don't care if you are also the Black Reaper. You are still human and I love you. It doesn't matter to me what you are because I love Hei."

Hei looked at her in surprise.

Misaki ran up to him and kissed him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in. Hei responded about a minute later when he understood that Misaki accepted him. They kissed for a while before they needed air and then they pulled apart.

"Let's go stop the syndicate then." Misaki said before looking at Yin, indicating her to guide the way.

* * *

**Okay there. I am free now :D (Until I have to write the next one of course.)**

**Alright, not much to write here, just review. Tell me if you love it or hate it. Tell me what you liked and disliked. AND MOST OF ALL! REVIEW!**

**I'm off to finish more work =3**


End file.
